Desde abajo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Tanto Okita como Kagura sabian desde el primer momento que se detestaban, se deseaban la muerte y las peleas eran constantes entre ellos con sangre de por medio. Pero tambien habian cosas, esas que los hacian similares y que de alguna forma hacian que se comprendieran facilmente...la más notable era esa, que no les gustaba ver a nadie desde abajo.
_Gintama me quería de vuelta, además tanta imagen me da muchas ideas que escribir XD así que YOLO._

 _Gintama no me pertenece._

 **Desde abajo**

Kagura y Okita habían tenido una relación bastante…interesante. Ambos tenían personalidades de alguna forma muy similares, en muchas personas compartir gustos o actitudes, puede causar empatía y buenas relaciones. Pero en el caso de ellos, no funcionaba de esa forma, en realidad era todo lo contrario. El fuerte deseo de ser el mejor y tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, provocaba varias luchas entre ambos para dejarle claro al otro quien mandaba ese día.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, desde que jugaron ese estúpido piedra, papel y tijera…todo había ido en picada. Cada nuevo encuentro terminaba con un golpe que buscaba herir al contrincante, al menos que vieran sangre o alguna extremidad rota, no se sentían satisfechos.

¿Quién era el más fuerte?

Desde niños ambos tuvieron historias, si bien no iguales, algunos aspectos eran similares. Como ella había admirado a Kamui, Okita había admirado a su hermana mayor…pero con el tiempo ambos los habían dejado solos de forma diferente.

Kagura tenía a Gintoki, su remplazo de hermano mayor y alguien que la cuidaba con su corazón. Sougo sabía que aunque intentara matarlo cada segundo, Hijikata solía confiar en él en aspectos fundamentales y terminaba ayudándolo si por algún milagro él no lograba hacerlo bien. También estaba Shinpachi, ese chico que parecía inútil pero igualmente arriesgaba su vida por ayudarles. Okita tenía a Kondo, ese gorila que parecía ser inútil pero con el cual seguía ciegamente.

Ella tenía a Yorozuya.

Él tenía a Shinsengumi.

Kagura era alguien demasiado fuerte, no podía conocer alguna persona aparte del puto sádico que pudiera darle una verdadera batalla. Okita odiaba admitir que su fuerza a veces era insuficiente para controlar a una violenta Kagura.

Ella era una alienígena que amaba ese planeta. Él solo luchaba por proteger a los suyos.

Pero entre todas las similitudes que lograrían encontrar (como su amor por la batalla de escarabajos y pésimos nombres a mascotas) había uno que destacaba entre todos.

Odiaban ver a otra persona desde abajo.

No había algo peor en medio de una batalla, que quedar tendido en el suelo y que tu enemigo te vea desde arriba con esa sonrisa victoriosa. Era un golpe demasiado directo al orgullo de ellos como para permitirlo. Ambos al tener ideas en común, disfrutaban cuando el otro terminaba bajo ellos con heridas y derrotado, como si les diera el poder sobre el otro.

La deliciosa victoria.

…

Por eso cuando Kagura escucho las palabras lamentables del imbécil poco antes de irse del lugar, por aquella derrota que tuvieron con el antiguo maestro de Gin-chan, cuando rescataban a su gorila líder. Ella no dudo en tomarlo por el brazo y lanzarlo con fuerza del puente aquel canal. Tampoco le dio importancia a las escusas del chico cuando dijo que se estaba recuperando. Solo lo miro desde arriba con mirada divertida.

Era curioso.

Ella lo veía desde arriba pero no sentía nada de victoria, no es gratificante una victoria cuando alguien no da pelea.

Luego de un intercambio de insultos y palabras groseras, como era costumbre en ellos. La pelea dio inicio con el desenlace de un empate y una promesa de dejar claro quién era más fuerte en un futuro.

…

Kagura podía decir muchas cosas que odiaba de Okita, probablemente estaría todo el día reclamando sobre el imbécil por todas las travesuras que le había hecho. Pero lo único que no diría en voz alta era la soledad que sentía cuando se había marchado, donde las peleas estúpidas en el parque ya no sucedían y nadie te saludaba con un rodillazo en la cara. Era gracioso que ella que siempre se consideró alguien fuerte, tuviera tendencias algo masoquistas. Aunque también extrañaba darle sus merecidos golpes al chico.

…

Luego de muchas batallas ridículamente imposibles, de enfrentarse enemigos por todo el espacio y aprender a levantarse aun cuando cada hueso de tu cuerpo esta desecho. Fue mucho tiempo después donde ella pudo volver a caminar por las calles de la ciudad que amaba en el planeta tierra. Cuando ya no fue una niña y poco a poco rasgos de mujer se detectaban en su cuerpo. Donde Gintoki y Shinpachi le gruñían a los sujetos que intentaban coquetear a la autoproclamada reina de esa ciudad.

Rodo los ojos viendo al cielo, ese día había decidido que estaba de buen humor y solamente le había quitado la mitad del dinero de la billetera de Gin-chan. Tenía antojo de un helado de vainilla para variar ese día…un solo galón tal vez fuera suficiente.

De pronto por estar metida en su mundo de en sueño hecho de comida, tropezó con un pie mal intencionado que la hizo caer torpemente en el suelo de cara.

Un aura oscura la rodeo y giro su rostro en el suelo para ver al causante de su actual desgracia, quien en unos instantes recibiría la paliza de su vida.

Con su estúpido traje de policía, katana en mano, sonrisa malévola y un puto cabello salido de anuncio…además de esa cara de niño bueno que no convencía a nadie. Okita Sougo. Su rival de toda la vida y futuro muerto.

-Desgraciado-dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Estaba por incorporarse en el suelo, cuando la mano del chico se puso frente a ella. Alzo una ceja antes de suspirar aburrida. Puede que hace algunos años eso fuera una estúpida broma para cualquiera, pero luego del regreso glorioso del shinsengumi en medio de una difícil batalla, ellos si bien aún seguían rompiéndose los huesos como de costumbre, habían logrado entablar una especie de tregua.

Acepto la mano que la ayudo a levantarse sin segundas intenciones, pero que igualmente ella apretó con tanta fuerza que sonó un leve ¡Crack!.

-Pensé que tendría un buen día-indico sacudiéndose la tierra.

Noto la mirada resentida de Okita quien sujetaba con dolor su muñeca, ahora rota.

-Tu día mejoro al encontrarme china-comento el con arrogancia.

Soltó una carcajada ahogada. Algo ofendido el chico le dio una patada en el estómago que ella respondió con una costilla rota.

-Maldita demente, yo considerado y tú me rompes dos huesos en menos de un minuto-

-Si quieres compasión piérdete-

-Perra-

-Ahora quítate que quiero un helado-

-No solo perra, también eres una cerda-

-Pues si soy una cerda deja de seguirme-

-No, recuerda que el que rompe más huesos paga la comida-

Kagura detuvo sus pasos para verlo con la boca abierta, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Noto la mirada maliciosa del chico al mostrar su mano y señalar su costilla, en cambio ella no tenía ninguna herida ni grave como para compensar.

Soltó un gruñido enojado y comenzó a caminar derrotada.

Ella había ganado la batalla, pero el gano su dinero…estúpido el momento en que hizo esa especie de trato con Okita.

Escucho la risa del chico al caminar a su lado, burlándose con divertido de su mala memoria. Ella solo soltó un suspiro al pensar que había algo malo con ella. Ya que en vez de estar insultándolo, le alegraba que caminara a su lado y ya no le molestaba tanto que el chico la tirara al suelo.

No mientras que le tendiera una mano para ayudarle.

Sabia por experiencia que el chico tampoco le molestaba cuando ella le rompía una pierna, siempre y cuando le ayudara a llegar a un hospital.

Porque con el tiempo si bien aún mantenían una relación de golpe-sangre, pero también habían cosas que estaban cambiando entre ambos. Se preguntó si por eso Gin-chan siempre parecía fastidiado de que saliera en ocasiones con el sádico.

Bueno eso ahora no importaba.

Sonrió divertida antes de hacerle una zancadilla a Okita, este comenzó a gruñir en el suelo y ella soltó una carcajada antes de ayudarle.

Ese día no era tan malo después de todo.

En realidad desde que Shinsengumi volvió…los días habían recuperado el color que solo ellos podían darle.

 **Fin**

 _Okita tiene algo que me gusta por muy sádico que sea._

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
